


It's Really Not That Difficult

by dilemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Cooking, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Domestic, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilemma/pseuds/dilemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really likes kissing Castiel and Castiel is trying to make a scrambled egg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Really Not That Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet that got a lot of notes, so I hope you all enjoy!

After weeks of attempts and failures, Castiel had finally figured out how to make a scrambled egg. Dean was the only one who had the patience - surprisingly - to help him figure out how to do all this because Sam just couldn’t figure out why an ex-angel couldn’t cook an egg.

He would get a glare from Dean every time he said ex-angel, and so Sam just stopped trying to help them, which was fine because then they got time alone.

Another reason Castiel didn’t master it sooner was because of Dean, more specifically, his lips. With their newly acquired alone time, Dean had managed to distract not only Castiel, but himself as he kissed Castiel.

The first time it happened was strange because Castiel never got that many kisses, not as many as he did now. Sam had just stormed out, deciding he was never helping again and Dean’s hands were at his waist. Castiel could feel Dean’s chest pressed up against his back as he explained how to crack an egg in a bowl.

Castiel was focused and after three cracked eggs managed to get everywhere but the bowl, he was getting closer. Just as he was about to carefully crack the fourth egg, he felt lips at his neck and he dropped it. The egg splattered all over the floor and he tilted his head slightly, feeling Dean smile against his skin. “You keep making such a mess,” Dean murmured and Castiel blushed, his hands gripping the counter.

That had continued for a good fifteen minutes until Sam walked in on them, going to apologize to Castiel when he saw the two of them. “Really?!” he exclaimed, the both of them jumping at the sound and looking over at Sam. Hickeys covered Castiel’s neck and Dean had the smallest smirk on his face.

Second time it happened, Castiel was a little more prepared for it. After that first time, Dean had started kissing him whenever he could. However, this time Castiel had managed to crack the egg properly into the bowl. Then, it was down to the whisking which was the hardest thing because it had to be done all special and gently or else egg would get everywhere.

Again, he felt lips against his neck as Dean’s strong hands slid to grip Castiel’s and show him how to whisk the egg in the bowl. Castiel’s hands didn’t even really do any of the work because he was too focused on Dean’s lips and after the egg was whisked by Dean, he turned himself.

Pulling Dean into a kiss and getting a small noise from him. Castiel pushed the bowl out of the way so he could hop up on the counter, Dean between his legs and them kissing like they’d never see each other again. Being human wasn’t so bad when Dean was there to make him feel loved.

The third time it happened, Castiel can confirm, was the best time and most definitely the one he would never forget. Castiel finally mastered the whisking and now it was all down to just cooking it. This was the easiest part. He poured the mixture into the pan, Dean’s lips already attached to his neck.

This time, though, Dean was the one who spun him around and Castiel protested slightly. “Dean, the egg is going to burn,” Castiel muttered, glancing behind himself at the pan. Dean hummed against his neck in response, pulling him over and pressing him against the counter.

Just as Castiel was about to push him away to get to the egg that was starting to smoke, Dean pulled back to look at him.

"I love you," he stated simply, but there was a whole galaxy of emotion behind it. Castiel stared back at Dean, breath catching in his throat and he didn’t understand the fluttery feeling he got in his stomach and chest. But there was one thing he did know.

"I love you, too," he replied, and it was amazing how true it felt to say. Dean smiled, leaning back in to kiss him slowly and sweetly. Castiel’s hand went into Dean’s hair, his other gripping at Dean’s shirt to keep him close.

They’d both forgotten about the egg.

That is, until Sam came running in with a fire extinguisher, spraying not only the pan that was on fire, but the both of them, startling them out of their kissing.

"It is really not that difficult to make an egg," Sam grumbled, leaving the room and shaking his head.

So, the next morning, Castiel woke up early, slid out of bed - not before kissing Dean’s forehead - and grabbed one of Dean’s shirts and sweatpants to go out and make him a scrambled egg for breakfast.


End file.
